


Love Beyond the Veil

by EnigmaProductions



Category: Dragon Age (Tabletop RPG), 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe No One Asked For, Dragon Age Lore, M/M, no beta we die like swd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaProductions/pseuds/EnigmaProductions
Summary: There are four famous tales from within a clan of Dalish Elves that inspires the imagination even among human populated cities.The young Elvhen that poured wine on a human noble that was causing trouble, a powerful mage specializing in wind magic; Shi Qingxuan.The Elvhen warrior who broke his own blade with his bare hands on a battlefield, never faltering. A charmer of many races; Pei Ming.The Elvhen mage who once slit her throat in defense of her clan and survived. She is a powerful water mage and though she is considered part of the clan she is rarely seen among them; Yushi Huang.And then there was the young Elvhen who pleased the Ancestors. A favorite of the clan's keeper Jun Wu. He held much potential, and one fateful day he rescued a young spirit and helped return them beyond the veil; Xie Lian.
Relationships: Bàn Yuè/Péi Sù, Bái Jǐn/Líng Wén (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Feng Xin/Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), He Xuan/Shi Qingxuan, Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite literally inspired due to a talk about mirrors, and it turned into this.

There once was an old clan of Dalish Elves that had lived extraordinarily strong lives. Their keeper Jun Wu was quite powerful as he was mysterious. Those that were welcomed into the clan needed to meet specific requirements before they were accepted as one of their own.

There are the four tales of notable members within the clan, that have even spread among the human populated cities.

The young Elvhen that poured wine on a human noble that was causing trouble, a powerful mage specializing in wind magic; Shi Qingxuan.

The Elvhen warrior who broke his own blade with his bare hands on a battlefield, never faltering. A charmer of many races; Pei Ming.

The Elvhen mage who once slit her throat in defense of her clan and survived. She's a powerful water mage and though she is considered part of the clan she is rarely seen among them; Yushi Huang.

And then there was the young Elvhen who pleased the Ancestors. A favorite of the clan's keeper Jun Wu. He held much potential, and one fateful day he rescued a young spirit and helped return them beyond the veil; Xie Lian.

It's said after his encounter with the spirit he left his clan twice before being invited to live among them a third time.


	2. The Start to a long journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once we were  
> In our peace  
> With our lives assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Elvhen language used in this chapter; such as the title given to Xie Lian and the name of the Clan are words I had to create myself. I'll provide translations for them in the end notes though. They're all taken from the actual Elvhen language from the series though! 
> 
> If you have any extra questions in regards to things within the fic that is not answered by the story or the end notes, don't hesitate to ask in the comments and I will answer them to the best of my ability.

It had been a long time since Xie Lian had returned to the clan properly. He had been living among the humans for so long he was almost worried about how his clan would respond.

He could see the Aravels the closer he came to where his clan had settled their camp. He almost felt lighter just seeing the glimpse of it, but his stomach felt like it had been filled with butterflies that were all a flutter. He tried to calm down as he came closer, taking a pause at the edge of the camp taking several breaths in and out.

_Everything will be alright, the Keeper invited me back. Nothing will go wrong, it's been a long enough time. They've likely forgotten about what happened the last time._ The memory almost caused him to shudder and he had to force himself not to turn and walk back the way he had come from.

"Andaran atishan Lethallin. It's been a long time since you've last returned home Elsuledin." The even female voice filtered to his ears and he jumped, snapping from his thoughts as the mage slowly approached him.

"Ah! Andaran atishan Ling Wen. It has been a long time." He rubbed at the back of his covered neck. "I doubt my return was met with pleasant enthusiasm." She motioned for him to follow her and he did so, moving beside her as she lead the way further into their camp. 

Xie Lian could hear there was whispering around him, and he caught glimpses of certain unfamiliar figures who were looking unfondly towards him before they turned away to continue speaking in low voices. Ah, yes this reception fell under his expectations.

"Unfortunately it has not, but the Keeper has offered a solution to this problem for you. A way for you to redeem yourself." That made Xie Lian perk up a little, if he could redeem himself if even a little.

"What can I do?" His gaze flicked to his surroundings and he noticed a familiar face watching them, the Elvhen fighter silently leaned against a tree and Xie Lian felt his heart sink a little. _How long has Mu Qing been standing there? He doesn't look happy to see me._ He turned his attention back to Ling Wen, focusing on what she was saying.

She gave a small smile, adjusting the scrolls in her arms. "There is a demon that has been causing trouble in Crestwood, near Caer Bronach. They have been stealing Elvhen brides from the clans that would pass through the location." He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but he has a feeling it's not only Elvhen brides that were being stolen away.

"Has anyone from our clan been stolen as well?" Ling Wen shook her head.

"No this was an issue brought to our attention during Arlathvhen." That made sense, something that important would surely have spread among the clans.

"If the Keeper believes this quest will redeem me in the eyes of the clan, I won't let him down." Ling Wen smiled softly in response to that.

"I will ask for any volunteers to join you. The Keeper has also instructed the Halla Master to allow you to ride a Halla with their approval of course. It will be a long journey after all." Xie Lian perked up slightly at that.

_That would certainly be a large help,_ especially since they were currently located within the Hinterlands. The journey on foot would have been even longer than if he had a mount to ride. "Ma Serannas, Ling Wen. I will go and speak with the Halla Master and hope one of the Halla is willing to join me on such a journey." He gave a bow, taking his leave of her company.

He spoke with the Halla Master and was allowed in to speak with the Halla, pleading his case to them. The Halla seemed moved for a moment, though they didn't volunteer to join him. A few brushing against him as if to wish him luck on his journey and he smiled sadly. _On foot it is then._ He thanked the Halla and the Halla Master before taking his leave with a final farewell spoken to Ling Wen for her help.

This was the start to a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xie Lian's title I gave him I actually have two different spellings for that I'll likely alternate between throughout the fic. I needed something to replace 'Crown Prince' and 'Your Highness' though without breaking the lore from both worlds too much and still be something that could be said without sincerity behind it. So I had settled on: Elsuledin and Varsuledin= Our strength to withstand Loss
> 
> The name given to the clan was one I had considered when looking at the other Dalish clan names. I wanted a fitting name to replace 'The Heavenly Capital' so I came up with: VarBellanaris = Our Eternity
> 
> Some other notes worth mentioning:  
> Most of the members within the clan are indeed Elves. I tried to remain consistent with the theme of the clan, and translating it properly from the Heavenly Capital in the novel in a way that wouldn't stray too far. One of the few exceptions to this rule is Quan Yizhen/Qi Ying as he is a Chasind Wilder, instead of a Dalish Elf. I chose that because it suited his personality more.

**Author's Note:**

> Really I have no excuse for writing this, I'm not even expecting anyone to read it. I just wanted to write it, I love the lore of both of these and wanted to bring two things I love together.


End file.
